


Gleam

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleam

A tongue against Frodo's neck startled him awake from a dream of stumbling through a tunnel of ice and snow.

"Sam…" Frodo searched for pity in eyes that had once been soft with nearly sappy kindness mixed with ferocious loyalty.

"You'll not be trembling for much longer, Mr. Frodo." Sam grinned, panting hot air into Frodo's ear. Sam's eyes gleamed as dark and merciless as the deepest caverns of Moria. This Sam never asked permission. "I'll warm you soon enough. It's a pity you're so cold."

Sam's mouth moved down from Frodo's ear to the top button of his tattered shirt. How he could bear the putrid smell, Frodo did not know, but he never seemed to mind. Grunting like a predator leaning over fresh kill, Sam wrenched the first button of Frodo's shirt out of its hole with his teeth.

Frodo surrendered, as always, because Sam was right. During the time Sam's heat thrust inside him, while his sturdy legs crushed Frodo's hips, and his rough mouth drank from Frodo as if his thirst could never be quenched, Frodo could nearly forget.

One year had passed since Sam had claimed the Ring in the dark shadows of Cirith Ungol.

END


End file.
